


Nimble

by kashmiir



Category: Jimmy Page - Fandom, Led Zeppelin, Robert Plant - Fandom, jimbert - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmiir/pseuds/kashmiir
Summary: Sometimes the most simple things can lead to the most unexpected thoughts.





	Nimble

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me if this work sucks. It's been so long since I've wrote actual fan fiction and I wanted to get back into it. I actually used a one word prompt table for inspiration and the word "nimble" stood out to me, so I wrote a Jimbert fic around it. I hope it pleases you guys as much as you've pleased me with your works. Comments/reviews/kudos appreciated. :)

If there was one thing in the world that Jimmy Page was good at, it was using his hands. 

Not in the traditional way of construction where a man would get his hands dirty to create objects and buildings. There was probably no way you could get Jimmy Page to work that kind of job. His hands were made for a specfic art. It was through the way his fingers moved poingiantly along a fret board and picking away at strings to create wild sounds at such an alarming rate that other guitarists would want to hang their gear up and live to see another day should there be competition between the two. 

And he knew that he was good.

Certainly Jimmy had a bit of a knowing way about him and the way that he played music because it came across on stage in the brilliant confidence that he exuded while cranking out tunes for the masses that came to see himself and the other three men perform. While a plethora of young women were in awe of their presence and swimming with hope that perhaps one of them would be lucky enough to find themselves creating other harmonies with them, Jimmy was more focused on the music made with his very best equipment and he took pride in his playing. He didn't have an ego about it, he was just confident.

Another show had passed and they had to fly to the next set that were coming up. Of course Jimmy was never a big fan of flying, but he had his ways of coping through the use of alcohol and he'd stocked up on that, a bottle of half drank Jack Daniels by his side as he sat on one of the long couches in their personal plane. He was trying to fix a pair of his stage pants that he was known for. They were black and had the dragon embroidary. On a normal day he would pay a seamstress to do the work for him but he wasn't afforded the time in their travels, so he took the matters into his own hands, literally. It was any wonder how he could do anything with precision in the way that his hands were shaking from how much alcohol was in his system, but he was managing quite well.

Bonzo had since passed out somewhere up front, as did Jonesy and most anyone else who was exhausted after that stretch of dates and wild parties in between, but Robert had been awake, nursing some ice water that was quite fresh. He had been sat on another stretch of seating in the plane with a pillow in his lap that he had there mostly for comfort and holding the glass at a specfic level without spilling it. The blonde had originally been minding his own business after settling with that water but his eyes had darted over to the guitarist who seemed engrossed in his duties of sewing a hole closed in his pants.

Soft eyes left a strong gaze in almost secret, darting away once in a while when he thought the other man would look up. The last thing he needed was to be talked to about staring, but staring was quite hard for Robert not to do. Jimmy was every bit as beautiful as he was talented, and Robert had been a bit taken with him. Harboring attraction to the other man was something he wrestled with every day, but the longer he watched Jimmy working at those pants, the worse it had gotten for him. 

All Robert could think of was how nimble those fingers were. How agile and delicate they could be but also how rough they could be. He wondered how those long digits would feel against his own bare skin. If that rough texture of the pads of some of his fingers would excite him upon contact. Robert wondered if Jimmy would be handsy under his shirt and frisk him before removing his trousers, or perhaps he was less lax about working up to things and he would slip a hand down Robert's trousers in hopes there would be enough room between denim and skin to stroke Robert's thick and hardened cock. Was Jimmy a quiet lover or did he cry out loudly with dirty phrases that could make a nun blush? Some of those things could have been answered if he listened closely enough to the times he had groupies all over him, but Robert was always too far gone to pay attention.

In his wildest fantasies, Jimmy was like a panther in the bedroom. Intent on toying with his prey. Those fingers he was currently making use of with sewing were far too preoccupied in those fantasies with being the biggest tease possible, stroking along the shaft of Robert's cock that would have likely been throbbing and leaking pre-cum for the other man quite early. Much like on a fret board, they'd dance along the sensitive skin before wrapping around it firmly to start stroking, giving every tug purpose and intent. His mouth would be breathing out hot breaths against Robert's neck after creating near bruising marks on his neck before making use of the saliva in his mouth to coat an index and middle finger generously, pressing them into Robert's tight hole. Those fingers would be happily invited despite the initial discomfort because he'd always work him over enough to deliver some pleasure that would shoot up to his head and then back to his groin that would be alternating between a firm and steady hand and a wet and hot mouth.

These thoughts created more and more of a fantasy in his mind as he watched the other man sewing so delicately. He'd become quite hot under the collar and found himself using an ice cube from his water to run over his neck slowly, indulging the cooless to try to bring him back to earth but he had lost himself to dreaming big and thinking about all the things he couldn't have. The one person he couldn't have. His eyes fluttered shut as he thought about it and a long sigh came from him as he swallowed hard and made a face to where his eyes crinkled and nose wrinkled for a moment when this warm feeling hit him.

"Oi, Percy!" A voice called out, abruptly breaking him out of his thoughts.

He knew that voice. Jimmy.

Totally forgetting about his water, it spilled rather quickly onto the floor and the pillow flopped forward to hit the carpeting as well, now lazily soaking the water. Jimmy chuckled for a moment and glanced at his friend up and down.

"You alright, mate?"

"I, uh, yeah. Give me a moment, I'll clean that up. I just..."

"No worries," his dark haired friend murmured before pointing out, "Nice stain on your trousers."

He hadn't spilled water anywhere on himself, just the floor. But that was when Robert realized during his day dream fantasizing, he had literally cum in his fitted jeans, and now Jimmy had seen it.

He wanted to die.


End file.
